


Bath Time

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby, Baby William, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot, William - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt from anonymous (cough cough absolutetosh) "head cannon is mulder comes home to scully in the bath with william" - tiny one shot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff!

He unlocks the door and lets himself into her apartment and hears the bath running. He follows the sound into the bathroom and begins to smell the lavender bubble bath she keeps under the sink.

He hears her humming the tune of a very familiar Three Dog Night song and when he turns the corner, he sees her sitting in the tub, bouncing William up and down so that his feet splash in the water.

It takes her a while to notice that he’s there, so he spends those few quiet seconds watching them and adding up how lucky he is at this very moment.

“What’s going on in here?” He says breaking his silence.

She turns her head and looks at him with smiling eyes. “Bath time.”

“Looks like fun.” He says, looking at William and letting a little of his “baby voice” come out. He walks into the bathroom and sits down next to the tub, and grabs on to William’s hand. The baby wraps his fist around his finger.

Mulder sits and admires Scully’s body, ever changing since she’s given birth. She a little uncomfortable about it and he senses it but just when he never thought she could be more beautiful, she sits in a bathtub with their son and he feels like the world is his. He admires her breasts that are half covered by the bubbles, and he gets a glimpse of her nipples. Her shoulders glow in the bathroom light and her wet hair dips down across them as she continues to wash William with an alien washcloth.

William lets go of his hand and she moves him to cradle him against her chest. Mulder moves closer and rests his hands on her shoulders, beginning to massage them.

“I needed this.” She said.

“What, a wet bathroom floor because of your splashing son? Or a massage from your sexy G-man boyfriend?

She raises an eyebrow at him without looking away from William. “Boyfriend?”

“Well you know what I mean.” He shrugs and cups his hand over William’s head as he sucks on his thumb.

“You’re more than a boyfriend at this point, Mulder, you know that.”

“I know.” He smiles.


End file.
